selvelanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenfolk
Ravenfolk are avian humanoids of uncertain origin who inhabit Istellan, and have spread therefrom to Midland and parts of Arnuba. History & Culture Practically nothing is known about the origin of the ravenfolk. References to their existence do appear in old texts of several cultures but are few. As they keep no written records nor spoken tradition, neither do they know where they originate. Ravenfolk culture is limited. Ravenfolk have no language of their own. However, they can understand spoken language of other races and have a rudimentary system of verbal and nonverbal communication which is universally understood by each other. Additionally, they are spectacular mimics who can easily pick up phrases and spells. Ravenfolk who interact with humans extensively often develop a list of phrases long enough to passably function in human society. They can make basic textiles and learn some skills related to craftsmanship, mostly leatherworking. They can learn archery, but they are usually most proficient with small blades when it comes to weapons. When it comes to knowledge of the natural world, ravenfolk have a very good intuition to what is safe to eat and learn from their upbringing some natural cures for ailments. However, this intuition doesn’t always translate to helping other humanoids whose physiologies are different. Ravenfolk ride the tailcoats of human culture. They are also known to ally with and be employed by Hobgoblins. Elvish cultures actively dislike them and drive them from their settlements. The activities of dwarves seldom attract the attention of ravenfolk, which is focused mostly on the pilfering of food. Ravenfolk can be found almost anywhere that humans have settlements. A roost or two can often be found just outside the border of a farming village. Ravenfolk can be found in the fringes of society in large cities, although many do find honest work and earn their food. Some human cultures shun ravenfolk, and more than one kingdom has outlawed their residence with orders to kill on site. In these places, ravenfolk are often associated with dark arts. This reputation was earned through the discovery of a cultish doctrine which at one time spread to a disturbingly high number of ravenfolk and involved the ritualistic consumption of ‘higher’ humanoid children to attain “ascension,” a concept which included true mastery of language, higher physical stature, and longer life. Those things, and real thumbs. In contrast, some human cultures esteem ravens as wise and observant, and view ravenfolk in a similarly. In these environments, ravenfolk enjoy a higher number of opportunities in human society. In rural settings, individual family roosts form the majority of ravenfolk society, though near large human settlements a ‘super roost’ of three or four roosts may exist. Roosts are lead by a matriarch and her mate, often related adult females, and chicks. Adolescent males are expelled from the roost at about 7 years of age and wander until they find a female with whom to roost. Only about half of males ever settle down. The rest become wanderers for the duration of their lifetime. In large cities, many ravenfolk have developed underground networks of thieves, spies, assassins, counterfeiters, and other mischievous services. However, many ravenfolk can find honest employment as clerks, messengers, or musicians. Characteristics Ravenfolk are covered in black/blue-black plumage and stand 4.5 – 5.5 ft in height. Their typical lifespan is around 40 years. However, a few inexplicably reach their 80s. Their deepest desire is the satisfaction of their own stomachs. They are omnivorous and can eat some berries found poisonous to other humanoids, as well as meat that has, by human standards, gone bad. They are curious by nature. This innate curiosity occasionally drives an individual to pursue higher learning of some scholarly or musical variety. Shiny objects may attract their attention, but they typically loose interest quickly. Most ravenfolk find food by stealing it out of human fields and settlements or scavenging leftovers, though some do find honest work among humans. They are flightless, except for some who have learned how to transform into a raven. Their skills of mimicry allow them to learn song lyrics quite well, and although they can only repeat words they learn, they are capable of original instrumental compositions. The beaks of ravenfolk make it impossible for them to play a human pipe or flute, but many learn to play the lute, lyre, and fiddle as skillfully as any man or elf or dwarf.